Ponix Club
by adventurewinx
Summary: The MLP FIM story in Winx version. Twilight has discovered she has powers! She meets Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. They form the Ponix Club. Together, they will protect Equestria from the evil Flix, Trixie, Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon. I don't own MLP or Winx Club


Ponix Club.

The MLP FIM story is taking place on the Winx Club setting. So no rude reviews! Enjoy!

Twilight Sparkle is been waking up by Twilight Velvet, her mother. She tugged Twilight before she was even waking up. "Twilight, your gonna be late for school." Twilight woke up with a jolt "Oh my gosh! Mom, why didn't you tell me! I'm so dead!" After she combed her hair, she stopped. "Wait a minute, it's vacation time. Not funny Mom." Twilight Velvet laughed and said "I thought it was funny!" Twilight shrugged "I'm just going back to bed." Twilight Velvet sighed and said "Twilight, why were you up so late last night?" She picked up a book under Twilight's and she answered "I was reading." The book was titled "The Fairies of Harmony" Twilight Velvet sighed "Silly girl, are you still into Myths and Fairy tales? Sweetie, your 14 now, you should become mature and your not a baby anymore." Twilight complained "It's not silly mom! Okay?" Twilight Velvet was about to exit her room when she said "Honey, since your on vacation I think you should do some chores." Twilight answered glumly "What?! Oh, mom!" Twilight waked her pet Spike. "Wake up Spike, I want to study though its not school anymore." She got up and went down for breakfast, her dad greeted her "Good morning sunshine. There's your favorite, egg and bacon with bread and butter." Twilight wasn't in a mood for greetings "Dad, I don't want to spend my summer doing chores, I love to study!" Her dads smile frowned. "But you can't spent your whole summer studying, you have to have friends!" Twilight said glumly "But studying is way important. I love to study. And besides, I always get perfect in quizzes, tests, projects, exams and everything, everything, everything! I never fail in anything. I always submit my project in time." Her dad answered as Twilight sat down to get her grub on. "I know studying is good but you have to have a break! Not study everyday. Just have some fun." Twilight Velvet has finished the dishes "Honey, speaking of fun, I have a surprise for you. You'll really like it." Twilight stood up fast and said "Really! Oh my God, what is it?" Her mom led her to the door "You'll see, now close your eyes and don't peek!" Twilight closed her eyes and laughed "Okay Mom!" But when she opened her eyes, her mom said "Suprise!" She expected to see lots of books, but instead she saw a bicycle, with red and blue ribbons on the handle. "Really mom? A bicycle?" She didn't like the suprise. She just said "Thank you mom." With a frown own her face and said it like she dosent like it. She just hopped on it, and carried Spike. Her dad wasn't really happy either "Honey, you should have gotten her something educational."

She biked all the way to a park nearby, and picked a very, delicious apple from a tree. "Spike, don't go to far. Okay?" She can speak animal also. Spike barked, but she heard was "Okay!" Then Spike ran away, and Twilight opened her history book and read it while chewing her apple. Minutes later, Spike ran back to Twilight, scared. "What's wrong Spike? Did you see something again?" Spike ran and Twilight followed him. She reached a area which was surrounded by trees, and that's when she saw a girl with dark violet hair and dazzling wings. She wore white with a one strap and a white and powdered blue skirt, she wore ankle white boots with again powder blue on the heels. She was holding a staff and at the end of the staff, it was a powder blue diamond. The girl was battling a fearling, which was made of dark blue magic. Twilight watched as the girl battled him/her. Twilight then said, very nervously "We can't be seeing things, right Spike?" Spike responded (in animal language) "We could be!" The girl then shouted "Diamond Flare!" She hit her staff to the ground and a purple burst exploded and knocked out the fearling. Then she said "I am Rarity, fairy of Generosity, so back off!" The fearling shouted back at her "I know who you are! Show me what you have got" Then the fearling ran, and knocked Rarity out. And grabbed her staff and said "Not so funny now, huh?" Then Twilight shouted "Let, her, GO!" The fearling turned around and an evil grin spread across her face. "Get her!" She shouted to one of the other fearlings and they ran to Twilight. "Get back!" Twilight shouted. Suddenly, a magenta wave bursted from her hand and formed a shield and the fearlings tried to get in, but the shield kept them from entering. Twilight released the shield and said nervously "Wow, did I just do that?" Spike began to preform karate moves but a fearling appeared before him. Twilight then shouted "Hands, off Spike! YAH!" She had a bat and hit the fearling. Then the fearling grabbed Twilight and said "Bad move, fairy!" And Twilight shouted "Let go!" Then a big, magenta wave burst out and let her free, then it flew away. Then Rarity got up and said "Wow, you packed way a punch!" Twilight sighed and said "I think so, whew." Rarity picked up her staff "Hey, thanks!" Then the fearling said "I will see you again, fairies!" Then she vanished, the moment she vanished, Rarity fell to the ground and her fairy form transformed her into normal form. "Oh no! She fainted, lets get her home." She carried Rarity and went home.

The fearling was home and a very, scary voice said to him "You fool! You were easily defeated! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Another voice said "You useless fearling!" The fearling replied nervously "I'm sorry you mistresses, but there was this super powerful fairy!" Then another voice asked "Really? Super powerful? Tell me more. Girls, we have found her!" They cackled evily.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
